


Dominance over Memoria

by theMiragePrismatic



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMiragePrismatic/pseuds/theMiragePrismatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent is uncomfortably use to being taken over by Drago his White Ranger alternate persona but that doesn't mean he won't fight him as best he can every step of the way-especially when Ptera's face is revealed to him. Set during: Truth and Consequences' Originally posted on FFN Nov. 7, 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance over Memoria

 

Trent closed his eyes and tried to breathe. How that was possible when he was  _trapped inside his own mind_  he didn't know. But it calmed him.

It was...unpleasant, disconcerting being trapped like this, control slipping all the time, hovering between himself and the entity the White Gem had created. Somedays, he didn't feel as if he was Trent Fernandez at all.

This...alternate darker-side of his persona only craved a good challenge, to fight and keep going. He didn't want to take over the world; he had no interest in others unless they provided some sport. It became easier after awhile, transforming into Drago (reluctantly) now that he knew what was going on.

But he didn't have to like it. He didn't.

Drago (as Trent came to call his alternate self) love to mess with people's minds while unmorphed, lurking in the shadows, finding out their secrets. He was good at that.

Ranger Morphing was somewhat painful for Trent - probably because he wasn't doing it voluntarily. He wasn't even sure if he was doing this to himself or if it was another entity.

(But today, he felt like ranger morphing his involuntary human host and fighting his fellow rangers. )

He was cautiously calling it another consciousness - which could become a problem in the future considering he didn't think those were supposed to exist simultaneously in one brain - since Drago didn't seem to know much of what was happening around him.  
  
The Black Ranger, Brachio was out of this fight because of being encased in amber and Drago was secretly disheartened about having to freeze his best opponent. But it was amusing toying with the younger Rangers even if they tended to just fall on the ground a lot.

And in his own head, Trent could only watch, yet he was participating. He was there but not, feeling all of Drago's emotions as another entity's emotions and joy-not his own.

Drago the White Ranger, smirking under the red visor of his white helmet as he effortlessly blocked the punch from Tricera, slashing through his suit with the drago sword. He caught sight of Tyranno out of the corner of his eye and blocked his punch with a sweep of his arm, slashing him with the Drago Sword, sending Tyranno tumbling to the ground along with Tricera.

"Back-off."

Drago/Trent smirked under his helmet, walking towards the demorphed Ptera as Tyranno groaned.

"Never did like the color yellow." he commented, stalking towards her.

_Wait,_ _I_ _don't_ _mind_ _yellow._ Trent objected as an image of Kira flashed into his mind. She  _always_  wore yellow.  _I like yellow!_

_Well,_ _I_ _do._  Drago snapped back, shoving the thoughts of Kira away.  _And_ _stop_ _thinking_ _about_ _that_ _stupid_ _girl!_ _It's_ _distracting_ _me._

_This_ is  _my_ _body._ Trent snapped.

_But I'm the more powerful of the two of us._

Ptera was curled onto her side, sprawled out on the ground, her face bent towards her curled body, wincing in pain.

"Well,  Yellow Ranger," Drago chuckled. "Ptera, not going to look me in the face?" He grabbed her wrist, pulling her off the ground and around to face him, raising his fist as a growl escaped.

Drago felt Trent reel back in shock and horror.

Kira Ford was staring at him with an owlish confused look, disoriented. As Drago raised his fist again, Trent seized control, forcing his way through the white mist engulfing his mind.

"Huh?" His fist relaxed as unbidden images floated in his mind;

_Kira turning to smile at him, Kira onstage her fingers dancing effortlessly along the strings of her guitar as he watched..._

_What is this?_

_It's...it's Kira..._

"Kira?" Trent whispered. Confusion filled her eyes as he slowly let his fist fall. "I-I-"

_Snap out of it! Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

Drago roared in anger, the fury of energy streaming too fast through their/his bones, his muscles, his skull and they both cried out as lancing pain shot through their/his skull.

His/their hands seized at the helmet, the leather gloves slipped off the sleek surface, unable to press into the hard bone and ease the pain. He/they dropped Kira's hand in the process, scrambling to his/their feet as her brow furrowed in confusion.

He barely managed to notice Tyranno and Tricera activating their idiotically named 'Super Dino Modes'. And getting his rear kicked by the Dino Rangers was not fun. always humiliating, frustrating.

Drago/Trent felt burns lance through the protective fabric, his muscles throbbing, burning as fiery explosions pressed in on his suit.

Drago clenched his teeth angrily, pain throbbing through his head.

_Shut...up._

_Try and make me._

His ranger power was flickering as Trent focused, pressing down with his mind.

_Oh,_ _you_ want  _them_ _to_ _know_ _you're_ _me?_

_Better than...just watching._

_Oh, no. I've got plans, Trent. I'm having a little fun, running in this world of yours._  Drago curled his fingers, staggering to his feet as Tyranno and Tricera deactivated their Super Dino Mode.

_No!_

_Not a good time to have a heart to heart, Trent._

He hated looking weak, clutching his aching chest.  _If_ _you_ _hadn't_ _interfered,_ _I_ _would_ _have_ _won._ "I'll be back." Drago promised, the Rangers

_Yeah,_ _but_ _then_ _you'd_ _get_ _an_ _inflated_ _ego._  Trent mocked as Drago turned flashed away in a blur of speed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And it always annoyed me that the Rangers did not have real codenames-always calling each other's real names in battle (especially when there are civilians around) didn't seem smart. So, since Trent/Drago didn't know who they are he/they gave them codenames based on their respective zords. It gets tiring saying 'the Red Ranger' or whatever.
> 
> Anyway, please review. Otherwise how will I know you read it to the end?


End file.
